Destruction at the Utmost
by alafax
Summary: Spongebob and the Gang get in trouble as they are fired off to a unknown island. But what they don't know is that someones watching their every move and ready for the attack. CHAPTER 4 ADDED
1. Disclaimer and Characters

-------------------------------------Chapter 0: The Disclaimer + characters---------------------------

I do not own the Spongebob Characters nor the Places.

Characters:

Spongebob - Your Typical Undersea Sponge! The Main Character of this whole story and of everyones!

Sandy - The 2nd Main Character of The Spandy Luvers Storys! Always included in these packs.

Patrick - The Star of all Stars, This character has his ups, downs, lefts, and rights.

ANGEL Patrick - The Angel of Patrick which is Smarter than everyone beyond belief, But be warned.

EVIL Patrick - The Evil Version of Patrick which has more strength than the Angel version, Careful he hurts.

Squidward - was to go to sleep but Spongebob woke him up.

DEVIL Squidward - Never mess with this dude, He'll insult you and you'll start crying back home!

Angel Squidward - This Squidward is still mean beyond belief but noone cares about it.

Alex - This is me..... No reasons but I'm neutral (Half good - Half Evil) If you've met my Good and Bad sides you wouldn't get along at all. I will be the one causing this destruction which you wouldn't of liked.

-  
(I'm using Notepad D)  
So here is the Disclaimer and the Characters included in these storys! Never mess with me or I will have this happen. Anyways this is pretty much my 2nd story i've posted in so please do not critizise. 


	2. Fire away mon' Capitan!

Notes: This is Chapter 1 so don't be expecting alot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destruction at the utmost (Ch.1)

(SPXSC)

Cast of Actors: Spongebob Sandy Patrick Squidward

Extras:

Everyone else in bikini bottom.

Plot: The Cast of Actors get lost on an island and bikini bottom becomes a wastleland

~STORY~

Spongebob, and Patrick were going to Squidwards house to annoy Squidward but then Sandy jumps out of the Sand and chops Spongebob. Spongebob recovers

from the fall and then Spongebob appears with his karate gear on. Spongebob says to Sandy "That was a good one Sandy!, But this is better..." Spongebob

lunges himself at Sandy but then Spongebob noticed that Sandy wasn't there so he stopped and then looked back noticing Sandy lunging at him. Patrick was there

watching them fight but then some kind of explosion blasted Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Squidwards house through the air. Spongebob and Patrick held on to

the door of the house and Sandy held on the Spongebob. Sandy was blushing a bit but the others didn't notice.

-2 hours later-

The gang hit the ground of an unknown island with tremendous force which created a huge shockwave that blasted bikini bottom. The gang had layed there

uncouncious for a few hours until Squidward woke up and threw water on them. Spongebobs eyes slowly slid open noticing Sandy right beside getting up. Patrick

was angry when he woke up so he left the gang only to get eaten by a plant. Spongebob could hear Patrick screaming but they didn't know where he went so

they couldn't help.

~Back at Bikini Bottom~

The huge shockwave flew across the ocean and then hit bikini bottom throwing it into a destructive state. At the Krusty Krab there grill turned on at full flames and

burned Mr. Krab's cash. Mr. Krabs then had a heart attack.

~!. Back to the Island .!~

Sandy finished building a five-star hotel, a helicopter, energy that runs on Acorns.  
Spongebob built a tent.

~End of Chapter 1~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copyrights:

(C) Spongebob Characters belong to Steven Hillenburg (C) MYSELF BELONG TO MYSELF! 


	3. Confessions And Forget em'

Notes: This is Short but don't blame me!

===================================================================================================================

Destruction at the Utmost CHAPTER 2!

Cast: Patrick (Angel)

Squidward (Sleeping)

Spongebob (Watching the Sunset)

Sandy (Watching the Sunset)

Extras:

Alex (Spying/ Not Talking)

~Story~

It has been 16 hours since the gang has been trapped on the unknown island. Spongebob said to Sandy "Hey Sandy, wanna watch the sunset with me?" Sandy

agreed and they went to the beach. They observed the sunset when Spongebob got closed to Sandy and Sandy did the same. They both got closed and closer and

Spongebob said to Sandy "I lov-" Spongebob was interrupted by Patricks Angel which poped up and Spongebob and Sandy just stared at him. Spongebob sighed

and Patrick just disappeared. Spongebob said to Sandy "Hey Sandy i think we should get some sleep now" Sandy said "Ok Spongebob" They both went to bed.

-At Bikini Bottom-

People were scavenging food and some weapons and preparing for the worst. Zombies had fled and scattered around bikini bottom so the people stayed in their

houses until.

~a few hours later at the island~

Spongebob and Sandy were exploring the jungle while Squidward was getting his beauty sleep. Spongebob finally got his chance so he stopped Sandy and told

her "Hey Sandy you know what?" Sandy replied "What Spongebob?" and then Spongebob said to Sandy "I love you......" Sandy was at a loss for words and then

she fainted and forgot what Spongebob had said.

~END~ 


	4. Checklist

**Notes: Sandy forgot that Spongebob had told her that he loved her. Weird huh?**

**This is Also Short! Until Chapter 4 :)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Destruction at the Utmost Chapter 3: Alex forces the Love

Cast: Alex

Spongebob

Sandy

Angel Patrick

Angel Squidward (Alex killed him)

Zombie Squidward

Devil Squidward

Evil Patrick

~Start the Story~

(NOTE: When Sandy woke up she forgot what Spongebob said)

Spongebob and Sandy were going through the forest, it then began raining so Spongebob and Sandy began making shelter. But then Sandy had a feeling she

and Spongebob were being spyed on. Sandy turned around and threw a rock which missed. Alex then threw a rock back and it hit Spongebob on the head.

Alex then left to gather more stuff, Sandy then looked at Spongebob and screamed "Spongebob!!!", Sandy started shaking Spongebob trying to wake him

up but nothing happened. Sandy started finishing the shelter and when she did she put Spongebob inside and then she lay down. It had been a long day and she

was tired so she fell asleep. (I know what your thinking)

-TO THE DEAD BIKINI BOTTOM-

Bikini bottom was now a wastleland with nothing left to keep it alive. The sky became green and noone was left alive. It was no longer a livable place so

Spongebob and Sandy had to stay there.... Alone...... and together...

- a few hours later-

Spongebob said waking up while holding his head "Ow... what happened?" Sandy was already awake and said to him "Someone threw a rock at your head and you

fainted" Spongebob replied "Well why are you awake early?" and Sandy said to Spongebob "It's because were not alone" and then Sandy held up her gun that

shot acorns. Alex went up to Squidwards house and took out a knife then killed Squidward. Alex then threw his body right out but you could hear Squidward

shouting "AHHHHHHH!". Spongebob and Sandy suddenly became surprised so they rushed to where Squidwards hosue was and they noticed Squidward right

there in the water. They went up the house to notice noone was there. When they were going to leave they noticed Angel Squidward and Patrick right there.

The two angels said to Spongebob and Sandy "We know who killed us..." So Spongebob replied "Who?" and The Angels replied "It was Alex!" and then Sandy

said "Alex? I thought he went bakto the surface!" and Spongebob said "Yeah i thought he did!" and then they saw Evil Patrick and Deviled Squidward come.

Spongebob and Sandy ran while those two fought, Squidward then became z zombie and joined that feud. Spongebob said to Sandy "Well Sandy I guess were

alone" Sandy added on "together........" and then they found out that Alex was planning to get them together. Alex jumped out of a tree and said "Well, I hope

you both have a nice life." Alex took out a gun but before Alex shot the bullet Sandy took out her gun and shot. Alex shouted "Ouch!" and then Alex ran leaving

a note with a checklist. They read the checklist and it said

~CHECKLIST~

1. Kill Patrick  
2. Get Spongebob and Sandy away from Squidwards house  
3. Kill Squidward  
4. Surprise Spongebob and Sandy  
5. Destroy Bikini Bottom some more  
6. Flaming Toast!  
7. Get Spongebob and Sandy together  
8. Buy more popcorn!

~END OF CHECKLIST~

Spongebob and Sandy became big eyed but then Spongebob said "Flaming Toast?" and Sandy said "Wait a dern minute!, Alex wants us together like if this

was our destiny" Spongebob replied "Yeah i think it was because when you and I were watching that sunset i was about to say that I loved y--" Spongebob then

froze up because Alex shot him with a traqulizer dart. Again Spongebob was paralyzed but Sandy was wondering what that last word was.

~To Alex!~

Alex took out his second Checklist and checked off number 4 and 5. Alex then took out Flaming Toast and Hit a tree with it.

~END OF CHAPTER 3~

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors notes: Flaming Toast? I better post my Story of it later on..... xD**

**Well Heres Chapter 3 For Ya. Read My Checklist 5 times and you'll start getting annoyed xD**


	5. 2 Days in a row?

**Notes: I'm using OpenOffice now Hooray!Also anything i use in Italics means their Talking.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Destruction at the Utmost: Chapter 4

Cast of Actors!:

Alex

Spongebob

Sandy

Patrick

Extras: Everyone in Bikini Bottom.

~START~

Spongebob was lying in a tent wondering what happened. He was still dazed from the Tranqualizer

Dart on his arm. Spongebobs view became more sharper and sharper and he noticed someone right

beside him and said "_Sandy, Is that you?" _in a slow sounding voice. Spongebobs vision became less

blurry than it had been. Spongebob couldn't see the figures face still but still knows it's Sandy. Sandy

had replied "_Yeah it is Spongebob.............." _Sandy had set up the tent and had placed Spongebob inside

on a soft blanket. It was Dark outside when Spongebob had woken up from that dart but Sandy had

removed it carefully without hurting Spongebob in the slightest.

-A few hours later-

It was daylight right now and Sandy had already woken up from her sleep. Spongebob

was awake but couldn't get up just yet. Sandy helped Spongebob up and then the

Dynamic Duo started travelling again but this Time Sandy had to carry Spongebob. Just

a few minutes later they heard screaming, Spongebob said "_It's Patrick!" _so Sandy had

to charge forward carrying Spongebob in her hands and then they saw a Giant Plant that

had a mouth and eyes and was Grasping Patrick with it's sharp claws. Sandy dropped

Spongebob but sighed and said to herself "_Dangit Patrick why now_" and then Sandy

karate chopped the plants stem which dropped Patrick. Sandy helped Patrick up but

Spongebob and Sandy stared at him because he had a GIANT HOLE in his stomach.

*****GASP*** **Sandy and Spongebob had to stay there until Patricks wounds healed. It was

getting dark quickly and they began starving. Sandy was the only one who could stand up

right now so she had to find some food. Luckily Sandy found some apples and brought

them back to the Camp. They ate a bit then went to sleep.

~MEANWHILE AT BIKINI BOTTOM~

Alex was talking to Plankton saying "_Great Job Plankton but now i must double cross _

_you!"_ So Alex took out his Shotgun and Shot Plankton which caused him to bleed. It

really wasn't real bullets but it still had the force to cause bleeding. Alex checked off a

few more stuff outta his checklist.

~Back at the Island~

It was morning again and Spongebobs legs started to have feeling again. Patrick was

healed quickly as well so now they could Travel. But then Sandy heard a sound in the

trees. Then Spongebob heard something rustling in the bushes, Meanwhile Patrick heard

his stomach rumbling so he went out alone again. Just then Sandy and Spongebob heard

Patrick's screams of terror. They ran to him and noticed a note! So they read it.

-What the Note says GEEZ-

Hello there Spongebob and Sandy! It's a pleasure to make you two my first experiments.

I've taken Patrick hostage and the Real Squidward hostage. Also heres a picture of

Bikini Bottom right now!

(insert picture here)

-End of Note-

Spongebob was surprised at what happened to Bikini Bottom and was wondering about his

pet snail Gary. Both of them looked down to see pictures of everyone in Bikini Bottom

acting like zombies in there.

-Meanwhile underground the island-

Patrick screams at Alex saying "_I WANT OUT ALEX!"_ Alex then gave food to Patrick

which shut him. Squidward said so Alex "_I'd rather be shot outta a cannon than this" _So

Alex replied "_Sure thing"_ with a grin on his face. Squidward was placed into a cannon

which launched him all the way to Bikini Bottom where he had to survive there now.

-Back to Spongebob and Sandy -

Sandy was setting up camp because it was getting dark outside but she noticed

Spongebob watching her weirdly. Sandy had also noticed that Spongebob was blushing. But then she just shrugged and fixed up camp. They both of them took a rest from the

short day.

~End Of Chapter 4~

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Notes: Well here ya go Chapter 4 for ya! R&R's would be appreciated**


End file.
